My Hero
by Tarafina
Summary: Nothing got past her. Chlollie drabble!


**Title**: My Hero  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary**: Nothing got past her.

**_My Hero _**

**Drabble **

Oliver was feeling pretty good about himself. They'd brought down their sixth of Lex's 33.1 warehouses, they had a lock on another one, the rest of the Justice League were all hanging around in deep discussion while waiting for a couple extra large pizza's while his girlfriend of a year was making coffee. A gift basket sat on the counter and he made his way over to the brightly wrapped gift with ribbons and sheer yellow plastic wrap around it. The top of the card said "St. John'sChurch sends its thanks." He knew he'd given a large charitable donation to the church recently, so his suspicion meter didn't go off. He tugged the ribbon loose to see what goodies lie inside. It was best to get what he could before Bart spotted them or there'd be nothing for anybody else. As if knowing what he was doing, Chloe walked over and stood against his side, covering the basket from Impulse's view. She picked up the card and her vivid green eyes read the note as she sipped her coffee.

A bundle of cookies were calling his name and he grinned as he reached out for one. He was momentarily distracted as he watched Chloe's tongue trail over her lips to lick away the remaining droplets of dark brew but then remembered he was surrounded by the rest of the League and it wasn't the time to enjoy the intimacy they had now that they were living together. She was already dressed up in her pale green pajama pants and tank top that fit nicely around her top, accenting the curves of her breasts. He wondered if she'd be annoyed if he brought out her bathrobe. He'd already noticed Bart's eyes following her and that was only tonight. Ever since she moved in, she was getting more comfortable with what she wore so if Victor, AC or Bart stopped by early, it wasn't unusual to get an eyeful of barely clothed Chloe. They weren't complaining, but that wasn't as comforting as one might think.

Forcing his eyes back to the cookies, he reached out and plucked on from the basket, lifting it toward his mouth. It was perfectly browned and felt moist in his hand. His mouth watered. When was the last time he'd had a homemade cookie? He couldn't remember. Just as the cookie would've made contact with his mouth, it was thrown out of his hand abruptly.

He blinked, rather jarred by the suddenness of it all. His eyes turned toward the pixie-like blonde standing next to him as if nothing happened. "Uh, I was planning on _eating _that, Sidekick," he said, glancing rather morosely at the broken cookie on the floor.

She simply sipped her coffee, lifting a shoulder. "It had peanuts in it," she said nonchalantly.

His eyebrows rose and his mouth drew up in a grin. Usually, he was the one going out of his way to save the unsuspecting victims. It was a nice change. "My hero," he said, leaning down toward her.

Her mouth quirked with a smile as his chin landed on her shoulder and she turned her gaze down toward him. "Is there a reward?" she asked, low and suggestive.

Just another reason he loved her; that playful wit of hers.

With a slight laugh, he raised his head and captured her mouth.

Vaguely, he could hear the rest of the League groaning. They were probably getting tired of these moments. He kissed her deeper instead of pulling away. Hey, she'd saved him a trip to the hospital, if not _death_. She deserved every last minute he spent caressing her lips with his; arms wrapped around her tightly, body molded against hers. It wasn't until the ding of the elevator shattered their moment that he realized he'd gotten a little _too _wrapped up in her. As he parted from her mouth, breathing heavily, he smiled, licking his lips as he watched her blink rapidly, trying to rid herself of her dazed expression.

"Sweet pizza's here," Bart exclaimed, getting up from the couch to run toward the elevator. He slowed near them. "Hey, what's in the basket?"

Oliver laughed, shaking his head. Well, there goes that gift. He wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulder and leaned back against the counter. He still came out the victor in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Just something short and cute. Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
